


The Phoenix

by marvelwlw



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're the new host of the Phoenix but no one else knows. Then Sage finds a file on you saying you're a major threat so Lorna and everyone else confronts you about it and you tell them.





	The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

When you found out that you were the new host of the Phoenix, you were terrified. You’re also the daughter of Logan Howlett and Jean Grey, so you knew about the Phoenix all too well. 

No one at the mutant underground knew that you were the new host of the Phoenix or who your parents were. Not even your girlfriend, Lorna, knew. You knew if word got out then everyone would think that you’re major threat and so far no one was able to find out.

That all changed when Sage found a file about you one day. When Sage found the file she went to go look for Lorna. As soon as Sage found her she pulled her away from the others.

“What’s going on Sage?” Lorna raised an eyebrow.

Sage picked up the file and gave it to her. “You need to look at this. It’s about (Y/N).”

Lorna looked through the file, she couldn’t believe what she was looking at. “You’re sure this is real?” Sage nodded.

“What’s going on?” John walked in, he looked between Lorna and Sage.

xxxxx

You were outside with Lauren helping her with her abilities. “You’re doing great.” You smiled.

“Thanks (Y/N).” 

You were going to reply when you heard footsteps behind you, you turned around and saw your girlfriend. You smiled but then you saw the look on her face, something must have happened.

You walked over to her. That was when you saw John and Sage behind her. “What happened?” Lorna doesn’t answer you, she just hands you the file. You slowly took it, you looked at the file then back at her. You opened it and as you were reading it your heart dropped. “Where did you get this?” 

“I found it.” Sage stepped forward. 

You glared at her. “You had no right to tell anyone about this.” You growled. “You should have talked to me first.” 

“So it’s true, you’re the new host of the Phoenix.” 

“Yes it’s true.” You took a deep breath. “I am the new host of the Phoenix and yes my mother was Jean Grey and my father is Logan Howlett.” You reached up and held the necklace you were wearing. It was the only thing you had that belonged to your mother. “I know what people think about the Phoenix…”

Lorna was hurt that you didn’t tell her, that you didn’t tell her about the Phoenix or about your parents.

You walked past them and went back into the underground, you needed to be alone. You walked into the room you shared with Lorna and sat on the bed. You put you head in your hands as tears started to fall. 

There’s not a day that goes by that you don’t think about your mother and what happened to her. You still remember that day like it was yesterday. Yes you knew how powerful the Phoenix is and yes you know that what happened to your mother could happen to you.

Lorna walked into the room to find you crying, she sat down next to you and wrapped her arms around you. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I know I should have told you… I just didn’t want you to see me differently, like I was a threat…” You rest your head on her shoulder. “I’m sorry.” You took her hand in yours, you started to play with one of the many rings she had on her fingers. “I know what can happen to me and it’s terrifying… my mom, she…” 

Lorna kissed your temple. She understood why you didn’t tell her, why you didn’t tell anyone. “I don’t see you any differently. You’re still the woman I fell in love with, nothing has changed and nothing will ever change about how much I love you.”

“I love you too, Lorna.” 


End file.
